


And Now There's Nothing Left For Me To Think About

by defyingthelawofgravity



Series: Finding You [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, I'm Sorry, Very AU, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defyingthelawofgravity/pseuds/defyingthelawofgravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not his sister anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now There's Nothing Left For Me To Think About

He thought he was dreaming. Beneath his heavy fur coat, he pinched his arm and felt the sting through his clothing.

_She’s real. She’s here._

Walking up to him, his sister, or his step sister as she always gladly reminded him,  with her hair as red as blood itself, pale white skin, and eyes the bluest ice. For a moment he thought she was a white walker and almost drew his sword. His feet rooted to the ground as she got closer. When she stopped arms length in front of him, his breath catches at his throat. Suddenly the open air around him seems dangerously colder. His breath grew more foggier and foggier. When her eyes met his, he understand.

She’s not his sister anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jon.” She smiled.

“Sansa.” His breath faltered for a moment, and Sansa can’t help but notice it. _He knew._ “You’re alive.” He tried to move closer to give her a hug, but she took a step back. _He knew but still tried to get close to me. What a fool._

“For a price, yes.” His eyes trailed down for a moment before he brought it up again to meet with hers. “I hope you won’t kill me now. at least not yet.” His eyebrows furrowed at that.

“Why would I kill you? You may be the last close thing I can call a family.” Sansa laughed at that.

“I’m not even fully human anymore.” She looked down on her self, her pale skin with bluish tint, and met his gray eyes with a clash of bluish ice.

“What happened, Sansa?” his eyes desperately searching hers, his mouth turned down to form a frown. _He looks just like father._

“He found me when I almost died. Stabbed, by Petyr Baelish.” Sansa put her palm beneath her heart and scoffed. “I refused to be used for his gain, I refused to be his pawn. Not anymore. So I refused death for as long as I could, and when he found me, I begged him to make a deal, for me to cheat death. Or postponed it. It turns out, no one could stopped death, but he told me he could give more time.” He was still silently watching Sansa with those grey eyes of his, waiting for her to continue. “I cannot die knowing the people who wronged my family was still alive and well, I will make it right.”

“What did he ask in return?” Jon’s frown was getting deeper if it’s even possible, Sansa thought.

“Do you know, Jon, the Night’s King needed a Queen too? Turns out they’re not so different than us. Maybe this time I will really be Queen.” Sansa laughs mirthlessly.

 

* * *

 

When the last body falls, Sansa felt her body becoming weak in an instant. Her feet buckled and she prepared to meet the ground with a fall. But Jon who was watching her was faster and she was in his arms in an instant.

He can see the blood seeping through her gown. Blossoming on her chest like a big red flower, and trickling down to the snow. Her skin color lost its bluish tint, but still pale, her eyes too lost the ice and becoming a sky blue color.

“Sam!” He yelled and his eyes search through the small army that was standing to watch the excecution.

“Jon, it’s not going to help." Her hand clutches his, "I know I will die, this was the deal. They’re dead, and now I will be too.” A tear slip out from her eyes. “You have to leave now, I know he’s coming.”

A commotion was starting and people started to disperse but he couldn’t move his eyes from hers. He felt the wind grew stronger and colder, the falling snow started to sway from its course from the wind, hitting his face but he still couldn’t tear away his eyes. Faintly, he can hear someone calling his name but he doesn’t want to answer.

“Jon, go. He will come for me.” Tears started to roll down her cheeks and froze from the cold. Her voice sounded scared and he can hear her plead in her voice.

“I can’t, I won’t.” he put his palm on her face and try to stop the tears from her eyes.

“I’m scared.” Her voice is barely a whisper now and the winds around them started to howl. “Don’t let me turn into them. Please.” She was begging him to do it. As much as it pains him to do it, he know he must. It was just a matter of time. He kissed her forehead, eyes, and cheeks before pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

She smiled as tears started to fall from her eyes again. He can hear her on her last breath before she closes her eyes, “I wish we were born in a different world.”

“Me too.” He closes his palm on his dragonglass dagger. Just as her eyes snapped open to reveal frozen blue orbs, he stabbed the dagger through her heart, and watch painfully as she turned into ice and then crumbles.

With tears still clouding his eyes, he can still hear footsteps nearing. The sound sounded distinctly familiar followed by the sound of clinking armor. He realized the wind around him has stopped its howling and now just eerily silent. Jon knew who it was.

It will be his last day here but he couldn’t care less. His last hope in life has gone away, and now he’s got nothing to lose. His hand palmed the hilt of his sword, and lifted his eyes to meet with frozen ice orbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Jon/Sansa fic ever and I hope you enjoyed it. This idea has been bugging on my mind since I first sail aboard the Jon/sansa ship!  
> I love to read your responses about this story, and I've been playing with another idea to kinda be the continuation of this story (maybe).  
> I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar errors or weird plot, and thank you all for reading!


End file.
